Inkigayo
thumb|312px Inkigayo (Korean: 인기가요; English title: The Music Trend, zuvor Popular Song) ist eine südkoreanische Musikshow und wird von SBS ausgestrahlt. Es wird jeden Sonntag um 12:10 PM KST live gesendet. Die Show zeigt einige der neuesten und beliebtesten Künstler, die auf der Bühne auftreten. Seit dem 05. Februar 2017 wird sie von Park Jin-Young, Kim Ji-Soo und Kim Do-Young moderiert. Die Show wird von der SBS Open Hall in Deungchon-dong, Gangseo-gu, Seoul aus gesendet. Geschichte Inkigayo debuted as SBS Popular Song in 1991 as a chart show, but was canceled in autumn 1993 because it was replaced by TV Gayo 20 (TV 가요20). It was later revived in 1998 with its original title and format. In 2003, the chart format was removed and was replaced by Take 7, where seven of the most popular artists from the week are featured and the most popular artist receives the award for Mutizen Song. In spring 2007, the program changed from a recorded broadcast to a live broadcast in an effort to boost ratings, as well as changing the English name to The Music Trend. On November 2, 2008, the program moved from 3:20 pm to 4:10 pm Sunday afternoons, airing before Good Sunday, also to boost ratings. In spring 2010, the program expanded to 70 minutes beginning at 3:50 pm every Sunday. On July 10, 2012, SBS announced revamping the show removing the Take 7 system and Mutizen Song award, explaining that "we believe that rather than the ranking system, the most important thing is the genre K-Pop being recognized worldwide. Therefore, we have decided to abolish the system after much discussion. There’s really no meaning behind a ranking system. We have decided to undergo this change in hopes that viewers can just enjoy the music. There are a lot of K-Pop stars in the music industry that have talent. We wanted to break free from the repetitive system, in which artists release new songs and perform, so we plan on redesigning our system by having the concept of more special stages. For viewers to enjoy the music, we will have more collaboration stages and much more." The revamped show, without Take 7 and Mutizen Song award, began on July 15, 2012.3 On March 3, 2013, the program announced the revival of the chart system with Inkigayo Chart. The new chart is a collaboration with the Music Industry Association of Korea's Gaon Chart, and began March 17, 2013.4 Starting on October 2, 2016, the program changed its broadcasting time from 3:50 pm to 12:10 pm. Along with the time slot change, the program changed its logo.5 Gastgeber SBS Popular Song (1991–1993) -December 15, 1991 – December 29, 1992: Seo Sae-won -May 2 – June 20, 1993: Bae Chul-su, Kim Hee-sun SBS Popular Song (1998–2007) -March 1 – May 24, 1998: Kim Seung-hyun, Jun Ji-hyun -June 28 – November 29, 1998 Lee Dong-gun, Kim Gyu-ri -December 6, 1998 – April 16, 2000 Kim Jin, Kim So-yeon -April 23 – December 31, 2000 Ahn Jae-mo, Kim Min-hee -January 7 – March 9, 2001 Ahn Jae-mo, Son Tae-young -March 18 – July 29, 2001 Song Chang-hwan, So Yoo-jin -August 5, 2001 – January 13, 2002 Lee Jong-su, So Yoo-jin -January 20 – August 18, 2002 Kim Jae-won, Kim Jung-hwa -August 25, 2002 – February 2, 2003 Kim Jeong-hoon, Kim Jung-hwa -February 9 – August 24, 2003 Kangta, Yu-min -September 7, 2003 – October 24, 2004 Kim Dong-wan, Park Han-byul -October 31, 2004 – June 5, 2005 Kim Dong-wan, Han Ye-seul -June 12 – October 23, 2005 Andy, Park Hye-won -November 20, 2005 – April 16, 2006 Andy, Han Hyo-joo -April 23, 2006 – February 18, 2007 Kim Hee-chul, Ku Hye-sun Inkigayo (The Music Trend) (2007–present) -February 25 – October 7, 2007 Kim Hee-chul, Jang Keun-suk -November 11, 2007 – May 4, 2008 Kim Hee-chul, Song Ji-hyo -May 11 – November 30, 2008 Eun Ji-won, Huh E-jae -December 18, 2008 – July 19, 2009 Eun Ji-won, Yu Seul-ah, Lee Hong-gi -July 26, 2009 – January 24, 2010 Ha Yeon-joo, Taecyeon, Wooyoung -February 7 – July 11, 2010 Taecyeon, Wooyoung, Sulli -July 18, 2010 – March 13, 2011 Jung Yong-hwa, Sulli, Jo Kwon -March 20 – November 13, 2011 Jo Kwon, Sulli, Lee Gi-kwang, IU -November 20, 2011 – May 27, 2012 Goo Ha-ra, IU, Nicole -June 3 – August 19, 2012 Goo Ha-ra, Lee Jong-suk, Nicole -August 26 – December 2, 2012 IU, Lee Jong-suk -December 16, 2012 – July 28, 2013 IU, Hwang Kwang-hee, Lee Hyun-woo -August 4, 2013 – January 26, 2014 Hwang Kwang-hee, Lee Hyun-woo, Minah -February 2 – November 9, 2014 Hwang Kwang-hee, Lee Yu-bi, Kim Jun-myeon, Byun Baek-hyun -November 16 – December 14, 2014 Hwang Kwang-hee, Kim Yoo-jung, Kim Jun-myeon, Byun Baek-hyun -December 28, 2014 – April 5, 2015 Hwang Kwang-hee, Kim Yoo-jung, Hong Jong-hyun -April 12, 2015 – August 30, 2015 Kim Yoo-jung, Hong Jong-hyun, Jackson Wang -September 5, 2015 Kim Yoo-jung, Jackson Wang -September 13, 2015 – April 3, 2016 Kim Yoo-jung, Jackson Wang, Yook Sungjae -April 10, 2016 – May 29, 2016 Jackson Wang, Yook Sungjae -June 5, 2016 – June 26, 2016 Verschiedene -July 3, 2016 – January 22, 2017 Gong Seung-yeon, Yoo Jeong-yeon, Kim Min-seok -February 5, 2017 – February 4, 2018 Park Jin-young, Kim Ji-soo, Kim Do-young -February 18, 2018 – present Mingyu, Chaeyeon, Song Kang Gewinner 1. Platz 1998 February 1998.02.01 – Turbo1st – 회상 (December)1st 1998.02.08 – Turbo2nd – 회상 (December)2nd 1998.02.15 – Turbo3rd – 회상 (December)3rd 1998.02.22 – S.E.S.1st – I'm Your Girl1st March 1998.03.01 – S.E.S.2nd – I'm Your Girl2nd 1998.03.08 – Park Jin-young1st – Honey1st 1998.03.15 – Park Jin-young2nd – Honey2nd 1998.03.22 – Shin Seung-hun1st – 지킬수 없는 약속 (A Promise I Can't Follow)1st 1998.03.29 – Shin Seung-hun2nd – 지킬수 없는 약속 (A Promise I Can't Follow)2nd April 1998.04.05 – Shin Seung-hun3rd – 지킬수 없는 약속 (A Promise I Can't Follow)3rd 1998.04.12 – S.E.S.3rd – Oh, My Love1st 1998.04.19 – Cool1st – 애상 (Sorrow)1st 1998.04.26 – Cool2nd – 애상 (Sorrow)2nd May 1998.05.03 – Cool3rd – 애상 (Sorrow)3rd 1998.05.10 – Cool4th – 애상 (Sorrow)4th 1998.05.17 – Im Chang-jung1st – 별이 되어 (Be A Star)1st 1998.05.24 – Im Chang-jung2nd – 별이 되어 (Be A Star)2nd 1998.05.31 – No Show June 1998.06.07 – Yu Seung-jun1st – 나나나 (Na Na Na)1st 1998.06.14 – Yu Seung-jun2nd – 나나나 (Na Na Na)2nd 1998.06.21 – Yu Seung-jun3rd – 나나나 (Na Na Na)3rd 1998.06.28 – Yu Seung-jun4th – 나나나 (Na Na Na)4th July 1998.07.05 – DIVA1st – 왜 불러 (Why Do U Call Me)1st 1998.07.12 – Kim Min-jong1st – 착한 사랑 (Sincere Love)1st 1998.07.19 – Kim Min-jong2nd – 착한 사랑 (Sincere Love)2nd 1998.07.26 – Kim Min-jong3rd – 착한 사랑 (Sincere Love)3rd August 1998.08.02 – Kim Min-jong4th – 착한 사랑 (Sincere Love)4th 1998.08.09 – Kim Hyun-jung1st – 그녀와의 이별 (Breakup With Her)1st 1998.08.16 – Kim Hyun-jung2nd – 그녀와의 이별 (Breakup With Her)2nd 1998.08.23 – Sechs Kies1st – Road Fighter1st 1998.08.30 – Sechs Kies2nd – Road Fighter2nd September 1998.09.06 – Fin.K.L1st – 내 남자친구에게 (To My Boyfriend)1st 1998.09.13 – Fin.K.L2nd – 내 남자친구에게 (To My Boyfriend)2nd 1998.09.20 – Uhm Jung-hwa1st – 포이즌 (Poison)1st 1998.09.27 – Sechs Kies3rd – 무모한 사랑 (Reckless Love)1st October 1998.10.04 – Uhm Jung-hwa2nd – 포이즌 (Poison)2nd 1998.10.11 – Sechs Kies4th – 무모한 사랑 (Reckless Love)2nd 1998.10.18 – H.O.T.1st – 열맞춰 (Line Up)1st 1998.10.25 – No Show November 1998.11.01 – No Show 1998.11.08 – H.O.T.2nd – 열맞춰 (Line Up)2nd 1998.11.15 – Fin.K.L3rd – 루비 (Ruby)1st 1998.11.22 – Turbo4th – 애인이 생겼어요 (I Got a Girlfriend)1st 1998.11.29 – H.O.T.3rd – 빛 (Hope)1st December 1998.12.06 – H.O.T.4th – 빛 (Hope)2nd 1998.12.13 – H.O.T.5th – 빛 (Hope)3rd 1998.12.20 – Sechs Kies5th – 커플 (Couple)1st 1998.12.27 – No Show Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:SBS Kategorie:Fernsehshows